


Ex-nihilo

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [17]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, F/M, Gen, Genetically Engineered Beings, Mental Instability, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Celui qui se croyait le dernier de son peuple a découvert que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais cet autre qui reste, cette femme, d'où vient-elle? D'où viennent-ils, tous les deux?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-nihilo

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 19 mars – Manipulations génétiques  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada 
> 
> Note : Préquelle. Se déroule en 1993 [chrono UDC!verse] à Jamir. Mü, convaincu d’être le dernier de sa race, rencontre Anycia, Atlante comme lui et découvre ce qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.

« Et parce que tu le sais, toi, d’où tu viens ? »

 

Un petit rire discordant transperça le silence et, refermant ses bras autour de ses genoux, Anycia cacha son visage derrière ses longues mèches blanches, un œil pâle toujours dardé, cependant, sur le Bélier. Mü retint un petit soupir d’exaspération : lorsqu’elle se commençait à se comporter de la sorte, il y avait toutes les chances que ses propos empruntent le désormais familier chemin de l’incohérence. Elle délirerait, il s’acharnerait à essayer de comprendre, en vain, et le lendemain, elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien. Bis repetita.

Il s’apprêtait à rétorquer – une répartie logique, sensée, à son image, celle qu’il s’évertuait à conserver en dépit de la douce folie des semaines passées – quand il referma la bouche sans avoir proféré le moindre mot.

Le rire d’Anycia retentit de nouveau, plus fort, et l’Atlante sursauta.

« Non, évidemment, commenta-t-elle d’une voix soudain atone, puisque tu ne viens de nulle part. Comme moi.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Mü s’ébroua, comme pour s’extirper de la chape étrange, lourde et pour le moins inattendue qui venait de plomber ses pensées.

« Tout le monde vient de quelque part !

— Tout le monde ? Y compris les gens comme nous ? Tu en es bien sûr ? »

L’une de ses mains, crochetées à ses genoux, se détacha de son ancre et elle tendit un index autoritaire, presque accusateur, en direction du Bélier :

« Alors raconte-moi : ton maître, il t’a trouvé où ? Dans un orphelinat, je parie. Lequel ? Qu’y a-t-il dans ton dossier d’adoption ? Quand tu le lui as demandé – parce que tu le lui as demandé, j’en suis sûre – que t’a-t-il répondu ? Rien ? Un mensonge ? »

 

Mü secouait la tête, lentement, sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Elle exsudait une tension qui ne lui était pas inconnue mais jusqu’ici, elle était demeurée suffisamment en sourdine pour qu’il s’en accommode d’une façon ou d’une autre. Et sous-jacente à sa colère, il décelait une impuissance telle que, contre toute sa volonté et les engagements qu’il avait pris avec lui-même, il s’agenouilla à ses côtés, nonobstant la chaleur quasi insupportable dégagée par le feu dans la cheminée à moins d’un mètre d’eux.

Posant sa main sur son épaule, il la sentit frissonner. De froid comprit-il non sans un certain effarement. Mais aussi de terreur. Secouant la tête de nouveau, submergé par les humeurs chaotiques qu’elle diffusait autour d’elle sans le moindre égard pour son empathie, il l’attira contre lui. Ramassé, crispé, son corps n’était qu’un bloc de pierre entre ses bras et vaguement embarrassé, l’Atlante lâcha la bride à son cosmos, juste assez pour ses ondes bienfaisantes se déploient autour d’eux. Peu à peu, Anycia se détendit et ce ne fut que lorsqu’il aperçut de nouveau ses traits, sur lesquels l’hésitation le disputait à la défiance, qu’il dit doucement :

« Mes parents sont morts dans un accident. Le monastère du village m’a recueilli et mon maître en a été averti, conformément aux consignes qu’il laissait régulièrement dans la région à chacune de ses visites. Rien de plus, ni rien de moins.

— Tes… parents ?

— Quoi ? »

 

C’était à son tour de le dévisager. Les yeux sans couleur de la jeune femme, soudain incroyablement mobiles, le scrutaient, à la recherche d’un indice, d’une trace, même infime de quelque chose qu’elle semblait savoir, mais qu’elle ne donnait soudain plus l’impression de vouloir partager. Pourquoi ? Dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre, elle n’avait eu de cesse de l’assommer de questions, de l’abreuver d’informations, de rechercher la communication, l’échange qui lui avait tant manqué jusqu’ici. Or, en cet instant, elle… hésitait. Des mots se bousculaient derrière ce regard avide, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines Mü crut retrouver de la lucidité chez Anycia. Il l’en savait capable ; simplement, cet état de conscience ne perdurait jamais bien longtemps et s’était considérablement raréfié ces derniers temps. Se pouvait-il que…

La lumière disparut sous le voile terne qui soudain troubla le regard de la jeune Atlante, comme elle rebaissait la tête, son corps s’animant de ce mouvement hypnotique de balancier que le Bélier avait appris à exécrer.

« Elle n’était pas ma mère. Je le savais, je l’ai toujours su. Elle me l’a dit, le jour où je l’y ai obligée. _Ils_ l’ont payée, elle m’a dit, beaucoup d’argent, pour me porter dans son ventre. Et _ils_ ont payé, encore, pour qu’elle me garde jusqu’à ce qu’ _ils_ viennent.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qui ça, “ils” ?

— J’étais déjà partie. »

Elle n’avait même pas pris note de la question. Le regard rivé sur le feu, elle continuait à osciller d’avant en arrière, le timbre de sa voix dépourvu de toute tonalité :

« Son corps est resté longtemps dans la maison, et puis les moines l’ont prise. Moi, _ils_ ne m’ont pas trouvée, jamais. Je suis restée cachée très longtemps. Et puis j’ai cherché. Et j’ai tout découvert, tout compris.

— Compris ? »

Lentement sa tête pivota en direction de Mü, et le sang de celui-ci se glaça en avisant l’absence absolue de toute expression sur son visage blafard :

« Pendant des années tu as cherché, toi aussi. Mais tu n’as trouvé ni oncle, in tante, ni cousin. Tu n’as rien trouvé. Rien. Est-ce normal ? Non. S’il avait existé d’autres êtres comme nous, quelqu’un le saurait. Quelqu’un en aurait parlé. Mais il n’y en a pas. Parce qu’il n’y en a plus depuis longtemps. Alors _ils_ ont voulu recréer la race. Dans _leurs_ laboratoires. »

 

 _C’est impossible !_ Cette pensée demeura suspendue dans le silence lourd, avant de s’effilocher tandis que le Bélier réalisait les tenants et les aboutissants des propos absurdes d’Anycia. Comment seulement les envisager ? Shion ne mentait pas lorsqu’il disait qu’il ne restait plus d’Atlante dans le monde, Mü en avait obtenu la preuve par lui-même à l’issue de recherches toutes plus infructueuses les unes que les autres. Toutes ? Ses pupilles dilatées accommodèrent sur la jeune femme à présent silencieuse et qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. L’ovale parfait de son visage. Son ossature fine et délicate. Les points de vie gris clair surmontant son regard délavé. Et cette aura. Si caractéristique. Si semblable. Si proche.

« Nous n’avons plus personne, tu dis ? »

Elle tendit une main vers lui. Il la contempla un instant, l’air hagard, puis la saisit, tandis qu’elle continuait, implacable :

« Non, Mü : la vérité, c’est qu’il n’y a jamais eu personne. »

 


End file.
